


Base urges: Cannibalizing orphans, doing drag.

by JayTheCappy



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Blame OSP for the title, Crossdressing, i swear I know how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheCappy/pseuds/JayTheCappy
Summary: I miss writing, so we're gonna see if itty bitty chapters help me do the thing. Where is this in the timeline? How do Victorian dresses work? Why are the streets of London suddenly clean enough to not be icky? Who knows! Not me!
Kudos: 9





	Base urges: Cannibalizing orphans, doing drag.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing, so we're gonna see if itty bitty chapters help me do the thing. Where is this in the timeline? How do Victorian dresses work? Why are the streets of London suddenly clean enough to not be icky? Who knows! Not me!

“This is terribly unorthodox, sir,” Ms. Lockhart sighed by matter of habit, arthritic hands slowly lacing up the back of the corset before her. The silken face of the garment caught day’s dying light as her charge shifted, delicately embroidered ivy clinging and climbing up his sides. The work was her own, and she took no small amount of pride in it. Master Hyde had requested the garment a few weeks back, and she’d not seen hide nor hair of him until she’d finished it this very evening. She knew his measurement by heart these days, and had no trouble fitting everything to his specifications.

“Dreadfully unorthodox,” Hyde agreed idly, glancing over his shoulder. “Tighter in the waist, I haven’t your natural figure.”

She coughed up something that might have been a coquettish laugh in younger years, cinching them with all her strength. The answering huff of laughter seemed to come equally from surprise and amusement. Satisfied, she finished her work up neatly, tucking the loose ends of the cord away.

The skirt came next, a thick soft wool she’d dyed ages ago. Hyde was particular about color, and she’d become quite the chemist over the months, and could manage nearly every shade of green one could imagine. He ducked as she settled the skirts over his head, though she thought he really needn’t bother. Even with those foolish heels of his, he stood just barely a head over her. He’d grown since he took her into his employ; more than anyone past the prime of their youth had any business to. But she wasn’t in the habit of asking questions, and he made it well known that it was her most admirable trait.

Besides, he was fetching enough dolled up, and a small childish part of her still delighted to see him turn and watch his skirts flare and settle, smoothing his hands delightedly over the fabric. The sturdy leather belt she pulled from its place on the wall, and he took it with a small nod, finishing up the last small adjustments on his own before turning to the mirror and outright preening, setting loose his ponytail to fan across his shoulders. His eyes raked down his own figure and he smiled.

“Marvelous work.” His voice had gone soft, lilting as the performative grit of it fell away. She came up to his side, squinting down her nose and grabbing his jaw suddenly. He froze as she reached up and wiped away a smudge of bright red lipstick at the corner of his mouth, and didn’t breathe again until her smile returned and her hands fell away. As the last of the light faded, he made his way to the door, ignoring the shawl hanging beside it. Ms. Lockhart rolled her eyes, hunching down into her usual chair.

“If you catch cold like that, I’ll not hear a word of complaint,” she called. Only laughter answered as the door fell closed.


End file.
